World, magic, and destiny
by Izzudin Armain
Summary: Bahkan jika itu hanya 1 orang dalam satu klan yang di terima di akademi, itu sudah cukup untuk membawa seluruh klan dalam kejayaan dan kemuliaan!
1. Chapter 1

**Peringatan :-**

 **Chapter :1**

 **Judul :-**

* * *

Benua Elemental, Fire Nation.

Fire Nation hanyalah satu di antara sekian banyak negara yang ada di benua Elemental. Itu bahkan hanya di anggap sebagai Negara kecil yang tak layak di perhitungkan jika di bandingkan dengan Negara-negara yang ada di sekitarnya.

Di benua Elemental, akademi dan perguruan tinggi sangat berpengaruh melebihi kekuasaan Negara-negara sekalipun. Suatu Negara di anggap kuat di lihat dari kualitas dan kuantitas akademinya. Pada akhirnya, perguruan tinggi adalah entitas yang bahkan jauh lebih tinggi daripada Negara. Suatu perguruan tinggi dapat mengatur wilayah yang sangat luas yang bahkan lebih luas dari suatu Negara. Tak jarang bahkan suatu Negara bernaung di bawah kekuasaan sebuah perguruan tinggi. Kini kau dapat membayangkan betapa besar pengaruhnya akademi dan perguruan tinggi di tanah ini.

Kita kembali ke Fire Nation, di suatu provinsi di Fire Nation tersebutlah sebuah kota yang bernama Konoha. Konoha adalah rumah bagi beberapa klan kecil beserta ribuan warganya, salah satu klan ini adalah klan Namikaze.

"Dentang!"

"Dentang!"

"Dentang!"

Jam besar yang terletak di bangunan utama mansion Namikaze berdentang keras sebanyak enam kali. Di salah satu rumah yang ada di mansion Namikaze, seorang pemuda berusia 10 tahun masih meringkuk di dalam kamarnya.

"Naruto! Cepat bangun sudah jam 6 pagi!" Seorang perempuan paruh baya berambut merah masuk ke kamar Naruto dan mencoba membangunkan anaknya dengan teriakan. Perempuan ini adalah Namikaze Kushina ibu dari sang tokoh utama kita yang masih meringkus di tempat tidur, Namikaze Naruto.

"Iya ibu aku bangun.." Naruto membuka matanya dengan malas, terlihat iris biru safir yang indah di balik kelopak mata yang baru terbuka tersebut. Sementara rambut pirang Naruto terlihat masih acak-acakan. Bahkan dengan kondisi seperti itu, aura ketampanan masih memancar dari diri Naruto, meski baru bangun tidur sekalipun. Yah, Naruto memang pemuda yang tampan sih.

"Setelah mandi cepat turun ke bawah untuk sarapan!" Kushina lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum lengkap. Setelah itu ia mengambil handuk yang tersampir di gantungan baju di dekatnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan dirinya cukup rapi dan wangi Naruto lalu turun ke meja makan yang ada di lantai 1 rumahnya, kamar Naruto sendiri terletak di lantai 2.

"Pagi, ayah." Sapa Naruto pada ayahnya yang telah duduk di seberang meja makan.

"Hmm, pagi Naruto." Balas pria dengan ciri fisik mirip seperti Naruto. Pria tersebut adalah Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto.

"Pagi nii-san." Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. Gadis kecil ini adalah Namikaze Karin, adik Naruto. Usianya baru 7 tahun saat ini.

"Pagi Karin. Di mana ibu?"

"Masih di kamar mandi, sebentar lagi juga ke sini." Jawab Karin.

"Tap!"

"Tap!"

"Tap!"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, setelah itu Kushina muncul dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi. "Baiklah, semuanya. Ayo makan."

"Ittadakimasu."

.

.

.

Selesai makan, Naruto langsung menuju lapangan latihan klan Namikaze. Di sana ramai terlihat anak-anak dan muda-mudi klan Namikaze yang berlatih sihir maupun beladiri lainnya. Ya, sihir adalah kemampuan yang lumrah di dunia ini. Tanpa sihir jangan harap kau akan di hormati.

Sesampainya di lapangan, Naruto melakukan pemanasan untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sesekali ia juga berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi lapangan.

"Percuma saja kau berlatih, Naruto. Tekanan sihirmu sangat lemah, kau takkan mungkin menjadi seorang penyihir sejati. Paling-paling kau akan berakhir menjadi petugas toko di pasar. Hahaha." Seorang anak bertubuh gemuk berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan mengejek Naruto. Anak ini adalah Hyoujiro, cucu dari salah satu elder(tetua) klan Namikaze. Usianya sebaya dengan Naruto.

"Tekanan sihir bisa berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu dan seberapa besar usahamu. Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa melampaui kalian semua dengan kerja kerasku!" Ucap Naruto mantap membalas hinaan Hyoujiro.

Memang beberapa hari yang lalu ketika pemeriksaan tekanan sihir di adakan. Tekanan sihir Naruto adalah yang paling lemah di antara anak-anak yang lain, yaitu Basic tahap 1. Itu adalah tingkatan yang paling rendah. Dan biasanya orang-orang seperti itu di anggap tidak berbakat dan akan sulit untuk menumbuhkan tekanan sihirnya lebih jauh. Namun Naruto adalah anak yang pantang menyerah dan juga tekun. Ia tak peduli itu semua dan terus berlatih dan berlatih.

"Cih, kakek Arashi hanya bisa menghasilkan keturunan lemah seperti ini. Tunggu saja kelak posisi kepala klan akan jatuh ke keluarga kami." Hyoujiro tertawa mengejek.

Kakek Hyoujiro –Hyouji- dan kakek Naruto –Arashi- adalah saudara. Dulu mereka bersaing untuk memperebutkan posisi kepala klan. Namun, pada akhirnya posisi kepala klan jatuh ke tangan Arashi. Hal ini menimbulkan dendam dan sakit hati pada Hyouji. Akibatnya anak keturunan mereka selalu berseberangan satu sama lain. Dalam klan Namikaze, posisi kepala klan adalah berdasarkan yang terkuat, paling banyak kontribusinya, dan di pilih oleh mayoritas anggota klan Namikaze. Kekuatan selalu menduduki tempat pertama dalam persyaratan, siapa yang terkuat maka dia layak untuk menjadi kandidat kepala klan selanjutnya.

"Keturunan kakekku bukan orang yang lemah. Tekanan sihirku mungkin lemah saat ini, tapi bukan berarti kau lebih baik dariku dalam segala hal!" Nada Naruto agak tinggi ketika Hyoujiro menyinggung keturunan kakeknya sebagai orang yang lemah.

"Cih, sekali sampah tetap sampah." Hyoujiro mendecih lalu mencoba menendang dada Naruto.

"Tap!" Namun sayang Naruto dengan sigap menangkap kaki Hyoujiro yang hendak bersarang di dadanya dan sebagai gantinya lalu melayangkan pukulan lurus ke perut penuh lemak Hyoujiro.

"Buaagh!"

"Aargh!" Hyoujiro terjatuh dan menjerit kesakitan di tanah. Mendengar suara ribut-ribut anak-anak lain yang sedang berlatih lalu berhenti dan berkerumun di sekitar Naruto dan Hyoujiro. Seketika suasana menjadi lebih ramai.

"Apa yang terjadi, -astaga! Hyoujiro, apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap menghampiri Hyoujiro.

"Kakak Hyouren, Naruto yang melakukan ini padaku." Seru Hyoujiro sambil mengadu kesakitan. Laki-laki yang menghampiri Hyoujiro ini adalah Hyouren, kakak Hyoujiro. Usianya saat ini adalah 12 tahun.

"Sialan kau, Naruto. Kau sampah berani melakukan ini pada adikku. Rasakan ini!" Hyouren meraung marah, lalu melancarkan serangan taijutsu yang dilapisi dengan sihir penguat tubuh.

"Bak!"

"Buk!"

Naruto menangkis serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Hyouren. Namun karena perbedaan postur tubuh serta Hyouren yang melapisi setiap serangannya dengan sihir membuat Naruto kewalahan.

"Braak!"

"Ugh!" Naruto melenguh dan terdorong jatuh ke tanah. Sekujur tangannya membiru, sementara setitik darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Sementara itu tak ada satupun anak-anak lainnya yang berani melerai perseteruan ini.

Ketika Hyouren hendak melancarkan serangan lagi, sebuah seruan menghentikannya.

"Cukup, hentikan!" Sosok perempuan berambut pirang di ikat ekor kuda berdiri di hadapan Naruto, menghalangi Hyouren yang hendak melancarkan serangan selanjutnya. Perempuan ini adalah Naruko, sepupu dekat Naruto. Usianya sebaya dengan Hyouren.

"Cih, minggir Naruko! Atau aku akan menghajarmu juga!" Seru Hyouren pada sosok perempuan di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah Naruko, sepupu dekat Naruto.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani. Apa kau lupa siapa yang terluka ketika menantangku terakhir kali?" Balas Naruko tak kalah sengit.

Mendengar ini wajah Hyouren tampak tidak enak untuk di lihat, namun itu tak lama sebelum ia berseru. "Tapi Naruto telah menyerang adikku!" Hyouren masih tak mau kalah.

"Itu karena adikmu menyerangku duluan!" Naruto berseru.

"Bohong kak, Naruto-lah yang menyerangku terlebih dulu." Sementara Hyoujiro menampik.

"Kenapa tidak kita tanyakan saja pada yang lainnya. Hei, kau, Apa kau tahu siapa yang menyerang duluan?" Naruko bertanya pada salah satu anak.

"I-itu, aku tidak melihatnya. Naruko-neesan." Jawab anak tersebut dengan terbata-bata, sepertinya dia takut akan sesuatu.

Naruko lalu menanyai anak-anak lainnya, namun semuanya menjawab sama.

"Cih, mereka pasti tidak berani menjawab jujur." Batin Naruko kesal.

"Begini saja, karena kita tidak tahu siapa yang jujur atau dusta. Kita akhiri permasalahan ini sampai di sini." Hyouren menyeringai licik, ini bagian dari taktiknya untuk melepaskan diri setelah puas menghajar Naruto.

"Cih, ini pasti hanya akal-akalanmu saja untuk melarikan diri setelah menghajar Naruto, iya kan? Apa kau tidak malu, Hyouren. Menghajar anak yang usianya lebih muda darimu?!" Naruko tak mau melepaskan masalah ini begitu saja setelah adik sepupunya di hajar seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Naruko. "Sudahlah, kak Naruko. Masalah ini biarlah sampai di sini, percuma kita berseteru dengan duo racun itu." Naruto bergumam lembut, lagipula ia juga tak enak apabila Naruko terus-terusan membelanya.

Naruko yang mendengar ini ragu-ragu sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengangguk lalu berbalik dan berkata ke arah Hyouren. "Kali ini aku akan melepaskanmu, Hyouren. Tapi lain kali kau memperlakukan Naruto seperti ini lagi, aku akan membuatmu menyesal seperti sebelumnya!"

"Tunggu saja suatu saat aku akan mengalahkanmu, Naruko! Dan untukmu, Naruto. Apa kau tak malu berlindung di balik punggung seorang gadis. Cih, memang dasar sampah!" Setelah berkata demikian Hyouren lalu berbalik sambil membawa Hyoujiro pergi.

Setelah Hyouren dan Hyoujiro pergi, kerumunan itupun bubar sedikit demi sedikit. Namun samar-samar terjadi perbincangan di antara mereka.

"Iya-ya, apa Naruto itu tidak malu ya berlindung di balik punggung seorang perempuan?"

"Dia kan, lemah. Wajar saja demikian."

"Sungguh memalukan klan kita saja."

Walau ucapan tersebut di ucapkan secara bisik-bisik, namun tetap saja Naruko dan Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya. Namun tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan. Sebagai gantinya Naruto berjalan cepat meninggalkan lapangan latihan, meninggalkan Naruko di belakang.

"Tunggu, Naruto!" Seru Naruko ketika melihat Naruto yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan lapangan latihan. Namun Naruto tak mengubrisnya dan terus berjalan.

Tujuan Naruto saat ini adalah rumah. Untungnya, rumahnya saat ini sedang sepi. Kelihatannya semua penghuni rumah sedang beraktivitas di luar. Naruto segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang kotor, setelah berganti baju ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan merenung.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku sangat lemah?" Naruto terus menerus memikirkan hal ini dalam hatinya. Awalnya ia menerima dengan lapang dada ketika mengetahui bahwa tekanan sihirnya sangat lemah bahkan merupakan tekanan sihir yang paling rendah. Namun lama kelamaan ia tak tahan dengan segala hinaan dan cacian yang ia terima. Puncaknya adalah yang terjadi pagi ini, kalau saja ia tak lemah mungkin Hyoujiro tak akan menghinanya dan dia tak akan memukulnya yang mengakibatkan Hyouren menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Kuso..kenapa!" Saking kesalnya tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak sambil memukul-mukul kasur.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara derap langkah kaki berjalan cepat menuju kamar Naruto.

"Naruto-niisan, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak tadi?" Suara melengking gadis kecil yang khas terdengar di telinga Naruto.

"Astaga, Karin! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto tergagap kaget ketika Karin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tiba-tiba dan berteriak nyaring.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Naruto-niisan. Aku sejak tadi ada di rumah. Bukankah tadi niisan sedang berlatih di lapangan, kenapa kembali begitu cepat?" Karin bertanya balik.

"Aah, itu. Kakak tadi sedikit ceroboh dan mengalami kecelakaan saat berlatih. Makanya kakak pulang terlebih dahulu." Naruto membuat alasan untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kakak tadi berteriak?" Karin kembali bertanya.

"Itu.. kakak hanya sedang kesal saja." Gumam Naruto pelan, ada nada sedih di dalamnya. Naruto lalu merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di kasur, sementara Karin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang membuat kakak kesal?"

"Ugh, soal itu.." Naruto berhenti sejenak, sebelum memutuskan untuk menceritakan tentang masalah yang selama ini menganggunya. "Kau tahu kan kalau tekanan sihir kakak ini lemah sekali, bahkan merupakan tekanan sihir yang paling rendah."

"Um, Karin tahu. Jadi apa itu yang membuat kakak bersedih? Karena tekanan sihir kakak yang lemah?"

"Ya, itulah yang membuat kakak kesal dan sedih akhir-akhir ini."

"Kakak, kakak tidak usah terlalu bersedih. Tekanan sihir yang lemah bukan berarti kita lemah. Lagipula dengan usia kakak sekarang tekanan sihir kakak masih bisa berkembang. Bukankah itu yang selalu di katakan ayah dan ibu kepada kita?" Karin perlahan-lahan mengingatkan Naruto akan nasihat yang selalu di berikan oleh Minato dan Kushina.

"Kau benar, Karin. Tapi tetap saja, terkadang kakak selalu kepikiran. Apalagi anak-anak di luar sana sering menghina kakak." Naruto membalas dengan lesu.

Karin diam sejenak, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku. "Kak, aku ada sesuatu yang bagus untukmu. Ini ambillah!"

Naruto lalu bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menerima sebuah buku yang di sodorkan adiknya tersebut.

"Buku apa ini, Karin?"

"Hehe, itu adalah buku yang sangat menginspiratif. Aku menemukannya di kolong meja saat bersih-bersih rumah. Di dalam buku itu terdapat berbagai kisah tentang orang-orang yang awalnya lemah menjadi kuat karena gigih berlatih. Cobalah kakak baca, aku saja sampai termotivasi oleh buku ini." Jelas Karin panjang lebar.

"Apapun yang terjadi Karin akan selalu menyayangi Naruto-niisan." Ujar Karin lalu memeluk Naruto. "Jadi Karin harap Naruto-niisan tidak akan pernah menyerah demi Karin, ayah, serta ibu. Karena pantang menyerah adalah motto kita sebagai klan Namikaze." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mendengar kata-kata Karin entah mengapa kesedihan yang semula bercokol dalam hati Naruto lenyap seketika dan tergantikan oleh sebuah semangat yang baru.

"Hn, niisan berjanji tak akan pernah menyerah. Walau saat ini niisan lemah, tapi dengan kerja keras dan ketekunan niisan pasti akan berhasil. Terima kasih Karin telah membuat niisan tidak bersedih lagi." Naruto mengangguk mantap penuh keyakinan.

"Tentu, niisan. Bukankah itu yang seharusnya di lakukan oleh sesama saudara. Saling mendukung satu sama lain. Baiklah kak aku pergi dulu, ibu tadi menyuruhku untuk mempersiapkan bahan masakan di dapur." Karin lalu pamit dan meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

"Baiklah."

Setelah kepergian Karin, Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju meja baca yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Ia melirik sekali lagi judul yang tertera di sampul buku yang di berikan Karin tersebut sebelum membacanya. Di sana tertulis 'Legenda penyihir pemberani by Jiraiya'.

"Heh, judulnya cukup menarik." Naruto lalu menghabiskan hari itu dengan membaca sampai habis buku tersebut. Kali ini tidak ada lagi kesedihan dan raut putus asa di wajahnya, tergantikan oleh tekad dan semangat yang kuat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai para pembaca, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom crossover Naruto + High School DxD. Semoga kalian menyukainya :D. Saya mengharapkan review dari kalian, serta kritik dan saran(terutama dari segi alur cerita, ejaan dan tata bahasa, dll). Semoga kalian suka dan selamat menunggu untuk chapter selanjutnya :).


	2. Chapter 2

**Peringatan : -**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **Judul : -**

* * *

Esok paginya Naruto terbangun dengan kondisi segar, ia telah membaca sampai habis buku yang di berikan oleh Karin sebelumnya hingga tertidur. Benar kata adiknya, buku tersebut sangat bagus dan menginspirasi. Salah satu tokoh utama dalam cerita tersebut bahkan juga bernama Naruto. Hal ini semakin membuat Naruto menyelami alur cerita dalam buku tersebut, seolah-olah ia adalah tokoh utamanya.

Setelah membaca buku tersebut, pikiran Naruto seolah penuh dengan semangat dan ide-ide cemerlang. Naruto kini tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Berdasarkan petuah dari cerita yang ada dalam buku karangan Jiraiya tersebut, untuk mengapai kesuksesan terkadang kerja keras saja tidak cukup, tapi juga harus di barengi dengan kerja cerdas. Untuk itu Naruto kemudian mulai menyusun jadwal kegiatan latihannya secara sistematis dan terstruktur, baik dalam jangka pendek maupun jangka panjang.

Jadwal yang di buat oleh Naruto adalah jadwal yang fleksibel, artinya ia tidak harus benar-benar mengikuti 100% apa yang tertulis di jadwal. Naruto tidak mau menjadi budak dari jadwal yang ia buat sendiri, karena Naruto sadar bahwa hidup manusia itu dinamis dan sulit di tebak.

Setelah selesai menyusun jadwal, Naruto lalu bangun untuk mandi dan sarapan seperti biasa. Setelah itu ia langsung menuju lapangan latihan, dalam perjalannya ke lapangan ia bertemu dengan Naruko.

"Naruto, kenapa kau kemarin meninggalkan lapangan begitu saja. Aku jadi khawatir padamu."

"E-eh, Naruko-neechan.." Sebenarnya Naruto belum siap untuk bertemu Naruko lagi, ia masih malu dengan kejadian kemarin ketika ia meninggalkan Naruko-neechan yang telah menolongnya begitu saja karena malu.

"Naruko-neecan, soal yang kemarin, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir dan repot selama ini-."

"Duagh!"

"Agh, i-ittei.." Naruto meringis sakit ketika Naruko tiba-tiba saja menjitak kepalanya. Walau tidak dengan kekuatan penuh, semua orang tahu kalau Naruko itu bertenaga monster. Sedikit jitakan saja darinya cukup untuk membuat kepalanya benjol.

"Apa yang kau katakan, bodoh. Kau sama sekali tak membuatku repot. Tapi, ya. Kau telah membuatku khawatir." Ujar Naruko memelototi Naruto, namun setelah itu ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi penuh kasih sayang. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Naruto dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau alami selama ini, kau pasti merasa tertekan karena banyak orang-orang yang meremehkanmu karena tekanan sihirmu yang lemah. Tapi percayalah padaku, Naruto. Naruko-neechan akan selalu mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi, oleh karena itu kau tidak boleh menyerah ya.."

Hati Naruto merasa terharu melihat betapa pedulinya saudara sepupunya tersebut padanya.

"Iya, kak. Aku pasti akan berusaha dan takkan menyerah." Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Bagus, itu baru Naruto-ku. Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita bergegas ke lapangan latihan, Menma sudah menunggu di sana." Tanpa banyak kata lagi Naruko lalu menyeret Naruto ke lapangan latihan di mana Menma telah menunggu.

.

.

.

"Hoi, Naruto, Naruko-nee. Kalian lama sekali.." Seorang bocah berambut hitam menunggu dengan malas di bawah pohon yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Bocah ini adalah Menma, juga sepupu dekat Naruto selain Naruko. Usianya sebaya dengan Naruto.

"Heh, daripada kau hanya malas-malasan menunggu kami, kenapa kau tidak pemanasan terlebih dulu sana!" Jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari Naruko mendarat di kepala Menma.

"Aduh, Naruko-nee. Tak perlu sekeras itu juga kali.." Ucap Menma sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Melihat adegan ini, Naruto mau tak mau tertawa. Naruko dan Menma telah akrab dengannya sejak kecil, persaudaraan di antara mereka sangat kuat. Mereka tak pernah membully Naruto karena tekanan sihirnya yang lemah bahkan selalu mendukungnya.

Tak berapa lama, mereka kemudian berlatih bersama. Dengan Naruko yang membimbing Naruto dan Menma karena ia lebih senior. Mereka berlatih antara lain beladiri tangan kosong atau taijutsu, meditasi, serta pelajaran dasar lainnya seperti berjalan vertikal di batang pohon dan di atas air.

Mereka berlatih selama kurang lebih 3 jam, terhitung mulai jam 7. Setelah itu mereka beristirahat sejenak di bawah rindangnya pohon yang ada di pinggir lapangan.

"Naruto, aku dengar kemarin kau menghajar Hyoujiro. Itu hebat sekali, aku sudah lama muak dengan tingkahnya. Hahaha.." Menma memecah kesunyian dengan tawanya.

"Ya, aku menghajarnya karena ia menyerangku duluan. Sebelum kemudian Hyouren datang dan menghajarku balik, untungnya Naruko-neechan cepat datang menolongku. Kalau tidak aku mungkin sudah menjadi bubur." Balas Naruto lesu mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Memang mereka itu, benar-benar keterlaluan." Menma mengeram marah, mengingat ia juga beberapa kali di ganggu oleh dua bersaudara itu.

"Pokoknya, Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Kau tidak perlu berkecil hati hanya karena tekanan sihirmu lemah, usia kita kan masih belia, aku yakin itu akan berkembang suatu hari nanti." Ujar Menma memberi semangat kepada Naruto, sama seperti Naruko sebelumnya.

"Um, tentu Menma. Terima kasih."

"Nah, begitu dong. Kita sebagai saudara harus saling membantu dan menyemangati. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita sering-sering latihan bersama. Mungkin sesekali aku bisa mengajak ayahku untuk melatih kita.." Tawar Naruko.

"Mungkin aku juga bisa mengajak ayahku. Kalian tahu, ia baru-baru ini sedang belajar rune sihir!" Seru Menma bersemangat.

"Heh, kau lupa ya. Di klan Namikaze, tak ada yang mengalahkan bibi Kushina soal rune sihir!" Ujar Naruko mengingatkan. Memang ibu Naruto terkenal akan kemampuannya dalam rune sihir di kalangan klan Namikaze.

"Oh, iya juga ya. Hehe, aku lupa." Baru kemudian Menma mengaruk kepalanya karena malu.

"Habis ini kalian mau ke mana?" Tanya Naruko pada Naruto dan Menma.

"Kalau aku akan langsung pulang, aku sudah lapar." Jawab Menma sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Kalau aku mungkin ke perpustakaan dulu. Aku ingin melihat-melihat koleksi buku yang ada di sana. Barangkali ada yang menarik." Kata Naruto.

Naruko, Naruto, dan Menma lalu berpisah. Menma pulang ke rumahnya, Naruko entah ke mana, sedangkan Naruto langsung menuju ke perpustakaan klan.

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di perpustakaan klan Namikaze, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia ke sini. Perpustakaan klan Namikaze tidaklah besar, itu hanya berisi beberapa rak buku yang sudah usang. Bagaimanapun klan Namikaze hanyalah klan kecil, untuk sebuah klan kecil mempunyai perpustakaan, itu sudah cukup bagus. Sebenarnya, lebih banyak arsip dan dokumen klan daripada buku-buku bacaan disini.

Naruto duduk didepan meja yang agak reot, didepannya ada dua buah buku, sementara satu buku ada ditangannya. Dua buku yang ada didepannya sudah ia baca semua, masing-masing berjudul 'Sejarah klan Namikaze' dan 'Konoha Dari Masa ke Masa'. Dua buku ini adalah catatan yang ditulis sendiri oleh klannya dan telah lama tidak diupdate, oleh karenanya Naruto hanya menjadikannya refrensi awal saja.

Sementara buku yang saat ini sedang ia baca cukup menarik, itu berjudul 'Dunia Sihir'. Buku ini satu-satunya dari tiga buku yang tidak ditulis sendiri oleh klan Namikaze, melainkan baru saja dibeli beberapa minggu yang lalu, ini terlihat dari catatan yang ditempelkan disampul belakang buku tersebut. Dan buku ini tergolong baru dipasaran, itu baru terbit sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu.

 **Naruto POV.**

" _..ada setidaknya 6 tingkat kekuatan yang diketahui, dari yang terendah yaitu Basic, kemudian Steel, Bronze, Silver, Gold, dan terakhir Diamond. Masing-masing tingkat di bagi menjadi 5 tahap. Tingkat kekuatan ditentukan oleh seberapa besar tekanan sihir seseorang."_

"Hmm, ternyata begitu. Ada 6 tingkat kekuatan, tapi buku ini menyatakan 'setidaknya'. Apakah itu artinya ada tingkat kekuatan yang lebih tinggi lagi yang belum di ketahui?" Batin Naruto penasaran, ia lalu terus membaca halaman berikutnya.

" _..sihir begitu banyak jenis dan kemampuannya. Yang paling umum adalah sihir elemen dan sihir penguat tubuh. Sihir elemen memiliki 5 elemen dasar, yaitu angin, air, api, tanah, dan petir. Sihir penguat adalah sihir yang bisa menguatkan tubuh pengguna, biasanya di gunakan oleh petarung jarak dekat seperti ahli taijutsu(beladiri sihir) atau ahli kenjutsu(teknik pedang sihir)."_

"Ini adalah tipe sihir Hyoujiro.." Pikir Naruto dalam benaknya.

" _..kemudian, ada juga beberapa kemampuan sihir yang cukup langka seperti alkemis(kedokteran sihir) dan juga rune sihir. Rune adalah aksara atau simbol-simbol yang dapat memanipulasi sihir, orang yang menguasai rune di sebut dengan runemaster. Kedudukan alkemis dan runemaster sangat tinggi di dunia ini. Kalau kau bisa menjadi salah satunya, kau dan keluargamu akan di naungi oleh kemuliaan dan kejayaan."_

Di akhir halaman,terdapat catatan kecil dari penulis.

" _Dunia ini sangat luas tak terbatas, aku menyadari kemungkinan besar masih banyak hal di luar sana yang belum tertulis di buku ini. Namun setidaknya aku berharap buku ini dapat membawa pengetahuan baru kepada para pembaca sekalian. Terima kasih."_

"Hoam.." Naruto menguap setelah kurang lebih 2 jam ia membaca buku-buku ini.

 **End Naruto POV.**

"Naruto.."

"Naruto.."

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara ibunya memanggilnya. "Aku diperpustakaan, bu.."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki berjalan ke arah Naruto, sesosok perempuan paruh baya berambut merah lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan sampai didepan meja Naruto.

"Naruto, ibu mencarimu kemana-mana. Untungnya tadi Menma memberitahu ibu kalau kau berada di perpustakaan. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang, ayo lekas kita kembali kerumah, ayahmu sudah menunggu!" perintah Kushina.

"Baik, bu." Setelah merapikan buku-buku yang telah ia baca, Naruto lalu mengikuti ibunya kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai para pembaca, terima kasih untuk review yang telah kalian berikan. Oh ya, untuk beberapa chapter berikutnya, saya butuh saran untuk beberapa nama tokoh atau karakter yang akan saya gunakan untuk mengisi beberapa chapter yang akan datang. Kriteria yang saya butuhkan adalah, tokoh tersebut berasal dari fandom Naruto, berasal dari Konoha atau Negara Api(Hi no Kuni). Sertakan pula nama lengkap, klan(jika ada), usia, serta kemampuan mereka dalam anime sesungguhnya. Kalian bisa menuliskan saran kalian di kolom review. Terimakasih sebelumnya :).

Dan untuk Dark-san, kalau boleh tahu, apa judul fic sebelah yang mirip dengan fic saya?

Sampai jumpa dan terima kasih :D.


End file.
